frollothoughtsfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew
Whut, I was going to leave Him out of all this? What to say? God, the Devil, the Man who Skipped the Queue, Friend, Countryman, Director, Dictator, Visionary, Creator, a Man of Dubious Yet Excellent Taste, Agent of Mindfuckery, Happens to share a Birthday with Bethany Rouse and Crystal Coates (and also Me), Films And Other Visual Arts Coordinator, the Uncomplaining, the Counter-Pretentiousness Chap, a Man who fight Wars only He knows Exist, the Great Ideas Man, dat guy wiv da fit gurlfryind and the fit gurl's attaktiivde friynd Sophhuuua, Everybody Loves Matthew, We Went to Scouts Together, the Man who didn't let me forget Who Let The Dogs Out, Ahh My Eyes The Symbolism Hurts, the Only Guy Who Got His Own Poem besides Wilfred Owen, the Man who was Wrong About Butter (And Its Unorthodox Uses), the Hero, the Film that Launched a Few Dozen Shippers, the Most Excellent, My Old Friend, the Only Guy I ever got Teary about who wasn't a Gestapo Agent, Can You Feel The Homoerotic Tension Tonight (Single), an actual Real Life Genius, the Chap Who Volunteered Himself and his girlfriend for making a movie I Hadn't Even Written Yet, the Loyal, the Reliable, the Man who Rewrites, the Symbolic Mulder to my Realistic Scully, the Teashopping Bonanza Buddy, the Chap who does Films, the Man who Can't be On Time to Teashopping, my Drinking Partner, Stop Running Down That Street You Drunkard, the Nostalgia Summoner, the Only Guy I'd kill Sophia, Katie, Alex, Ella and the rest for, the Only One I Can Trust, the Guy who said 'Fuck it, let's see how much I can put Paul through in five minutes of film', the Man who Promised to get me a Cushy Film Role spotting Aliens, the Over-Artsy Symbolic-Bullshitter, the Friend on an English Trip, the Guy who wrote me Five Minutes of Pleasure which didn't take Five Hours to Create, the Unthanked Deliverer, the Guy I have to pay if I get rich, the Man who said 'Look at me', the Chap who I've had far too many domestics with, the Guy who Smokes that Dratted Pipe, the Chap who won't say 'Goodbye' to me, the Man who Likes Arya Stark and Won't Shut Up about it, the Guy who Goes to York every goddamn halfterm (Dammnit write the El Presidente Script you love-sick puppy), the Guy who Won His Competition about mysteriously cocking Rayguns (despite said raygun having no hammer to cock), the Person I Owe £20 to if Communism doesn't rule the world at My Death, the Chap who seems to delight in holding me upright when I'm drunk, my Apparent Wife (though not my Lover), my Fellow God of Rom-Coms, one of the longest running tea-shop customers, the Man who has Mates-Rates, the Guy who is going to get a Knee in the Face if He carries on, my Best Friend, What is it called when you Fight with your Friend's Girlfriend for his Affections (and does Freud say anything about it), the Man who shivers for love, the Guy Who Went Beyond the Call of Friendship for My Pleasure, the Alcoholic,the man who shouldn't buy DVDs when he does, the Practical Scully to my Bullshitting Mulder, the Guy Who'd Better Finish Up His Script, the Man Who Shouldn't Have Made Films needing Flooded Beaches, the Winner Of Film Shizz, the Man with the Very Monarch of Girlfriends, the Guy who Keeps Telling Me to 'Get a Woman' (And Never Says Just How It's Done), Mr. Rum Drinker, the Guy who I may Yet Dance with for a Whole Day, the Man who Treats my Symbolism as a Frakkin' Dancing Bear, Can We Really Have Talked All Our Talk Away, The Guy who Told Me Mebbe Take Holly (And Mebbe Not), The Guy Who Sucks At DVD-ifying Van, the Co-Founder of Erotica Club, Matt, my co-author Script Writer, Bench-hopping Colleague, Later - we'll do it later, Top of the List, Still Top Of The List, The New-York-Reloader, He Who Liketh Ceilidhs, Animal Noises All Day Long, The One who doesn't Trust Me with Natalie, The Guy Who needs to Make a Page for Ascent, Just Category:Friends